As The Saying Goes
by korin-chan14
Summary: Full Title: AS THE SAYING GOES, IT'S BETTER TO CHEAT THAN TO REPEAT Have a glimpse on how Ginpachi-sensei's 3-z class take their exams. ONE-SHOT


**AS THE SAYING GOES, IT'S BETTER TO CHEAT THAN TO REPEAT!**

**WARNING: LIKE WHAT I ALWAYS WRITE IN MY PREVIOUS WORKS… KINDLY BE INFORMED WITH SOME (OR MANY) TYPO OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, OOC PORTRAYALS WITH THE CHARACTERS, AS WELL TO MY LAME JOKES… THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OEN GINTAMA, AND WILL NEVER WILL. ALL CREDITS MUST BE GIVEN TO THE MOST GENIUS GORILLA OF ALL, SORACHI HIDEAKI DAI SENSEI-SAMA!**

**DOZO~**

In Gintama High, a notorious class is always catching up every student around the campus' attention, with their silly and outrageous antics.

Tables and chairs flying to and fro, bombs being thrown and installed on the ground, students brawling with each other here and there, or even a stalker or two, that is so persistent, he or she could successfully creep the hell out of any people knowing about it, and many more. You name it, they got it!

Meet Ginpachi-sensei's class, Gintama High's class 3-z, where you could witness the most chaotic and worst room of all.

Unexpectedly, it is now quite quiet in the said room... why? Because their Midterms exams is about to take place, with of course, the guidance of their homeroom adviser, Ginpachi-sensei.

_**"Okay class, today's the day you've all had been waiting for. The day that will test your blah, blah, blah... whatever. Fail it or pass it, I don't really give a damn."**_ He scratched his permed white head as he continued, _**"Let's just get this over with. Cheat, Copy, Answer seriously or what, it's your own choice." **_After that deadpan morning greeting their teacher had, the examination is now officially taking place.

As the students being busy with their own businesses, Ginpachi-sensei sat on his seat with both of legs on top of his table. Bringing out his latest JUMP magazine, he truly enjoyed this month's issue together with his sweet lollied lollipop.

Meanwhile, taking a closer look at the exam-taking-students…

_**"Sensei! China's having her early lunch, AGAIN!" **_ a boy in his teens wearing such crimson eyes announced, as he stood up from his seat with his right hand straightly raised.

_**"Hmmm…"**_ their silver-haired proctor uttering a grunt on that statement as his form of response.

_**"Beh~" **_the accused girl fought back, sticking her tongue out, to further annoy his lifetime rival, Okita Sougo, the boy who had reported her wrong doings.

_**"Glutton, China…"**_ Okita monotonously retorted back to the orange head girl named, Kagura.

_**"Heh! Stupid Sadist-aru." **_The young Yato, continued eating. Right after her early meal, she quickly grabbed, Sougo's still empty paper and used it as her tissue paper to wipe her greased lips.

Giving up with a sigh, the young sandy-colored hair student didn't fight back for it, since he doesn't take exams seriously. Instead, he brought out his red eye mask, wearing it, deciding on just peacefully taking his nap, until the whole examination period is over.

The usual duo OkiKagu wasn't the only ones who had completely abandoned their papers. In fact, there are quite many of them… just like these two stalkers.

_**"Ginpachi-sensei!"**_ Sarutoubi Ayame, or Saa-chan as she is called, dashed forward to her busy teacher with open arms with her full intention of enveloping him with a tight hug. Thankfully, with sensei's sharp senses and quick reflexes, he had easily dodged her attack and gave her, her respective punishment. And that is… being thrown out the window, for like 39 times already.

After that succession of her love showing actions, finally Saa-chan gave up for today's assaulting and got contented in staying under her beloved teacher's desk.

Not to mention, another famous stalker…

_**"Otae-san!"**_ Kondou Isao, Shimura Tae's creepy admirer, once again pestered their nearby class, by charging in the female's room even though the Midterm exams are still ongoing. Leaving his own, unfinished papers behind, he continued bothering the young lady inside.

_**"DIE YA STALKER GORILLA!"**_ losing her tiny piece of patience, Otae finally gave the favor she owe to the said gorilla-looking-pervert for disturbing her class and peace.

With her monstrous strength the powerful young lady, beaten the hell out of him, leaving him with a number of broken limbs and ribs. Still, call him a cockroach or what, Kondou the pitiful fellow, together with a persistent grin on him, ignored his aching body and stood up like nothing had happened.

Forgetting that fact that his own self is filled with bruises and scratches, Kondou shouted,

_**"OTAE-SAN! I LOVE YOU!"**_ with the top of his lungs and used his remaining strength to dash forward the girl who was already on her way back to her class, since her beating him, ended up being outside to avoid further disturbances to those other students who are still taking up their exams.

With a vein popping on her temple, as well as her obviously, annoyed-and-forced-smile, Otae, waited for the charging gorilla at her and used this chance to throw him outside the window, which is by the way, the 4th floor of the building.

Clapping her hands as if cleaning such dirt in her, Otae went back to her classroom and continued answering on where she left.

Back at the 3-Z class…

Kagura and Sougo is now in the middle of a brawl. How did that happened? It was just a few minutes ago when Kagura tried to play a little prank on the sleeping sadist. She was trying to do the classic "scribbling-on-the-face" prank. Feeling a bit bored doing nothing, the young lady helped herself with Katsura, her seatmate's marker from his bag, without his permission, and leaned closer to the bishounen in his sweetest slumber - he was dreaming about killing Hijikata.

The pen was already just a millimeter away from his pretty face, when suddenly his dark crimson eyes grew wide open.

And so after a series of getting on each other's nerves and countless of retorts Kagura is now currently on top of Sougo trying to hit his face with her fist even for once.

Their classmates just continued ignoring them since they are still busy with their own businesses, just like Katsura.

He has this serious expression while he had his outmost focus on writing _**"ZURA JA NAI! KATSURA DA!"**_ on the name box in bold printed letters, followed by randomly scribbling unrelated answers in his sheets. Something like, TV personality gossips, old anime and game consoles, and his dream on bombing the current government since it is honestly pissing him off.

As Katsura continues to answer his papers in his own pace, Elizabeth, his best buddy, also did the same due to his influence and guidance.

Unlike other students, Tama, an android, took her test seriously. All thanks to her wide database, she was already done, right before anyone else know about it.

_**"All done."**_

Suddenly, an alarming red flashed on her eyes which made her seatmates move a little far away from her.

_**"Due to some technical pro-"**_ before she could finally finish her statement, she had, out of the blue, fired something out from her mouth, burning her paper into ashes.

_**"Oi, quiet down will ya?"**_ the forgotten proctor complained, picking his ear, with the finished JUMP magazine covering his face.

_**"Oi… Yamazaki… Show me your answers." **_The jet-black-colored hair, demanded as he played with his Mayo-container-shaped eraser.

_**"Eh?... Ah… B-but… Hijikata-san… you… see…"**_ the trembling Yamazaki, tried explaining.

_**"Huh? What? You wanna die huh? Give me that!"**_ as he forcefully snatched the papers away from the poor guy, after a glimpse of it was more than enough to throw the answer sheets away. All he could see written in there was,

_**"ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN!"**_

_** "Ya…ma…za…ki" **_Hijikata, slowly called his name, with his darken expression, hidden under his V-shaped bangs.

_**"Y-yes?" **_

Using Yamazaki's badminton racket, the demon vice president of the Shinsengumi club, continued hitting him, until he fully satisfies himself.

Hedero on the other hand, the ones everybody is afraid of due to his scary appearance, didn't mind the commotion happening that entire day and just happily filling his answer sheets with sketches of different flowers.

Meanwhile, at the back, the eye-patch-wearing loner, Takasugi, also abandoned his questionnaire and focused on his newly bought book, titled, "Destruction 101".

Down to the last student, the only one who is considered as normal in this classroom. The one who has been quiet and too focused in the test paper on his desk. The human-wearing-eye-glasses, Shimura Shinpachi.

Pulling out an all-nighter, just to review his previous lessons, with his aim of acing his MidTerms.

_**Ding~Dong~Ding~Dong~**_

_** "Done."**_ He whispered to himself, with a confident grin on his face.

_**"Yosh! That's as far as you all could go. Done, or not yet done, pass your papers."**_ Ginpachi-sensei, who had just woke up, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn right after.

Shinpachi was about to pass his papers, when he noticed his answer sheet… he started answering the item no. 2, which means, all his answers were out of order.

_**"DONDAKE?!"**_

A few weeks after…

The test papers had been released, having all of them failing marks in this semester's MidTerms.

**A/N: OHAYOU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA!**

**MISSED ME? NAH! HAHAHAHAHA! I MEAN, IT HAS BEEN A WHILE THE LAST TIME I WROTE SOMETHING, RIGHT? NOT TO MENTION, I STILL HAVE A LOT OF UNFINISHED FANFICS LEFT (e.g. "I LOVE YOU BABY").**

**OH WELL, SO MUCH FOR MY HIATUS DAYS, I HONESTLY HAD MISSED WRITING GINTAMA FANFICS…**

**I DO HOPE YOU ALL HAD ENJOYED READING THIS CRAPPY ONE-SHOT^^**

**REVIEWS AND PMS KUDASAI LOVELY READERS…**

**LOVE LOTS,**

**KORIN-CHAN14**


End file.
